The Rogue Anemoi
by Mr. Nifty
Summary: The first Titan War has began, with Percy caught in the middle of it. He is the wild card of the gods, and the ex-comrade to the titans. Top that up with a daughter to raise and his own hide to save, how will he fair?
1. Starting Notice

_**Hey guys! So, here's the rewrite of Perseus the First Anemoi. As you might have noticed, the title of this fic has been changed into 'The Rogue Anemoi'. The plot will be slightly changed, and there will be some minor tweaks along the way. Some of the changes which I need you to be aware of as of now are the following:**_

 _ **-Hestia was never Percy's lover**_

 _ **-Sofia's origin will be different. In addition to this, her name will now be "Sophie."**_

 _ **-Percy won't have wings – I don't even know why I made him have wings in the first place**_

 _ **-The first meeting between Zoe and Percy may or may not change. It will really just depend on what I think will make the story better.**_

 _ **-Themis was a bitch. I won't put her in here.**_

 _ **These are the main changes I want you guys to know of. Please, do take note, however, that after a few weeks, I will delete the original Perseus the First Anemoi from my account and will be officially replaced by this story. Expect the actual first chapter in a few days.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Mr Nifty**_


	2. Escaping Othrys

_***Puts on a multitude of beanies stacked upon each other**_ _ *****_

 _ **Bow to me, peasants! I am the Beanie God!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **Here's the first chapter of The Rogue Anemoi. I'm still getting myself back into the writing mood, so bear with me here. This won't be the best chapter in the story, so please be patient.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the characters (except for the OC's)  
**_

* * *

Seven figures ran down the dark, marble hallways of Othrys. Five of the figures were nearly nude, with only their small clothes covering themselves. The other two wore wearing tunics, both tattered and should definitely be discarded of when they got to a safer and calmer place.

"Go, go, go!" Percy, one of the men with tunics, shouted at the six people running in front of him. He had dark, black hair and bright, sea-green eyes. He was a handsome man; or at least, he would be, if he wasn't covered in copious amounts of dirt and soot. The thudding of their footsteps echoed along the hallway. From a distance behind them, the shouts of angry men slowly grew louder.

"They're gaining up on us! Quicken up, you dolts!" Zeus shouted at the members of the group. His toga was torn and burnt at some places. His feet bare, due to him discarding his sandals after accidentally stepping on a pool of magma. His arm was riddled with scars and his hair was dishevelled. A frantic look was pasted on his face.

"Turn left to the next hallway! My chariot should be there!" Percy told the group.

"Should be?" A very tired looking Hera shouted back at him.

"I left it there this morning, so unless the other titans moved it, it should still be there." He replied, still shouting.

The group rounded the bend – and ended up in a big, open space. The room was carved into the side of the mountain and had no walls. It seemed like a terminal for chariots, or something of the sort. The floor was made of black marble and the caved ceiling consisted of the rocks which made up Othrys. Stalactites hung like jagged daggers from above them, occasionally dripping water unto the floor. The room was mostly empty, save for the shabby wooden chariot which was attached to three pitch dark hellhounds. It was parked by the side of the room, a couple of paces away from them.

"There it is. Climb aboard, everyone." Percy said, walking towards the shabby chariot.

"You expect us to escape on that?" Hades wheezed out. Running wasn't exactly an activity that they could do inside their father's stomach. In fact, exercise in general was something they couldn't really do inside of Kronos.

Percy started climbing onto his chariot. "Come on! We don't have much time!" When he got on, he waved his hands in front of him and the chariot glimmered. It turned from its original, crappy self into a glowing, bronze chariot with carvings depicting wind blowing from the front to the back. It was rimmed at the top with oak at the top and had wheels made of ebony wood.

The six climbed onto the chariot and Percy flicked the ropes. The hellhounds howled and turned towards the edge of the room and started running for the edge of the mountain. Hades whooped with Zeus while Demeter, Hestia, Hera and Poseidon all grabbed oaken handholds. Their vice grips kept themselves from tumbling over. Hestia, who was facing towards the door from which they came from, saw five figures emerge from the aforementioned door. Four of them, two on each side, were clad in celestial bronze armour. Their helmets all had tall, red plums and looked like the traditional Greek armour of the average soldier. They were all buff and armed with a spear and a shield. A _xiphos_ hung from their waists while a bow with a matching quiver of arrows was strapped to their backs. The one in the middle, who was obviously the leader, was bigger and more muscular than the others. He also had bronze armour, but his was thicker than the others'. His chest plate looked more artistic than the others', too; intricately carved unto it were scenes of war and shows of massive strength. His helmet had a plum going from one side of his face to another, like a commander would wear. His plum was also a darker shade of red, almost bordering maroon. Like the others, he was armed with a spear and a shield. However, instead on a bow and a spear, he had two more spears strapped diagonally and perpendicular to each other on his back. A blood red cape hung from his back as well, covering the spears, but not hindering any potential move to take the spears off of his back. He also had two swords, one on each side of his waist and a dagger strapped to each leg. Hestia looked at the man's eyes, and he met her gaze. He stared into his dark, onyx eyes, the colour of volcanic rocks. He glared, suddenly setting his eyes aflame. He barked orders to his men and pointed at the chariot. His head and neck flushed red and his veins popped.

Hestia turned around in panic. "They're about to attack us! Do something!" She shouted at Percy.

"Hold on!"

Percy flicked the ropes again, making the hounds run faster. Hestia turned around to see that the men have already discarded their spears and shields and have already let a volley of arrows loose. She could only stare as one flew straight in her direction. She screamed, thinking this would be her end, before seeing something worse: the edge of the cliff and the mountain side. It took her a moment to realise that Percy has driven his chariot off the mountain. She paled considerably and only screamed louder.

"Holy shit!" Hades shouted, raising his arms and loving the feeling of the wind rushing past his fingers. While that was happening, Demeter promptly fainted. They were descending quickly and hit terminal velocity in no time. They were only a couple hundred metres off of the ground when Percy turned around to Zeus.

"We're headed for Mt Ida in Crete, yes?"

At Zeus' nod of confirmation, Percy turned back around to face the front. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, focusing all the shadows of the night to focus on the spot where they were about to land.

 _To Mt Ida, boys_. He said to his hellhounds telepathically. They howled at him in response.

"This is the best part!" Percy said to the group, "Hold on tight!"

As the other passengers, save Hades, shouted at him to do something about them potentially getting smashed on the ground, he flicked the reigns again, making the hounds dive into the shadow he made earlier.

Dived.

Fucking _dived._

The six thought they wouldn't see anything more bizarre; that is, until the chariot also went through the shadow.

* * *

"You pieces of shit!" The commander shouted at his companions. The four bronze-clad warriors, as big and intimidating as they were, couldn't help but shrink back at their leader's voice. The burly leader then sliced one of his companions' throat out of anger with his spear, spewing the soldier's blood on himself and the marble floor. He spun around and proceeded to run it through the one standing beside him. The warrior's guts spilled to the floor when the leader pulled his spear back. The commander then threw his shield at one of the two remaining ones, effectively making them stagger and fall. After which, he threw the spear like a javelin at the other warrior. The warrior was able to raise his shield just in time to deflect the incoming spear. Silently thanking his instincts, the warrior peaked out of the sides of his shield only to find a dagger flying right at him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to block the flying weapon.

He fell backward, and lied down on the cold, marble floor. Blood started flowing down from his forehead like a fountain while his now empty eyes stared lifelessly at the stalactites above him. The commander then bent over just in time to dodge a swipe of the spear from the remaining warrior, who managed to get up. The commander then rolled towards the soldier, then immediately sprung up and spun, cutting the soldiers head off with one of his swords, which, he managed to unsheathe mid-roll.

The whole battle took less than six seconds.

Grumbling to himself about incompetent soldiers, the commander picked up his spear, shield and dagger. They were all soaked in blood. He looked down to find his beautiful chest plate covered in blood as well, which was still dripping down to his boots. He sighed, upset that he had dirtied his armour. He was used to it, however. He's been in countless battles, and will surely be in more. If anything, he was sure that the escape of Kronos' children only meant that an inevitable chain of events would transpire. Starting with a revolt, and ending with war.

He looked on once more to the bodies of his dead soldiers. Blood was pooling everywhere, while blood occasionally squirted from one of the soldiers' severed neck. He looked up to see the whole big picture just in time to see the aforementioned soldier's head roll of the side of the mountain, out of sight. He sighed once more, before turning around and walking back out into the corridor to report what had transpired to the Titan King himself.

* * *

 _ **So, how did you like that? Is it better than the original, or not?**_

 _ **Please review, it is my motivation. Favourite and follow the story too while you're at it. Of course, I'm not really doing this to look for acceptance in society. You know, it's just culture here in FF to say that…**_

 _ ***Insecurity Intensifies***_

 _ **But, seriously though; review, follow and favourite.**_

 _ **I think you guys might have noticed how this chapter is considerably shorter than what I would normally write. Well, this is due to a couple of reasons:**_

 _ **-I am currently trying to study as much as I can due to the GCSE's being in 22-ish weeks**_

 _ **-Skyrim**_

 _ **-I'm a lazy fuck**_

 _ **-Skyrim**_

 _ **I believe it also worth taking note of the fact that my posts will be more irregular now – I will still try to stick to the "one chapter per weekend" thing that I had going on before. However, this can definitely change.**_

 _ **Cya guys in, like, a week or something.**_

 _ **This is Mr Nifty, signing out.**_


End file.
